Always be there
by LegacyChick
Summary: Short Codiasi-fic that came to me while watching Extreme Rules. Yepp, Ted and Cody are truly made for each other. Warning: Slash, High amount of Fluff and a little bit of Smut


**The idea came to me during Extreme Rules, particularly during the JR/JL vs Cole/Jack match. It's short, but hopefully sweet :)**

**Pairing: Codiasi**

**Title: Always be there**

**Warning: Slash, High amount of Fluff and a little Smut**

**Disclaimer: I wish I'd own the boys, but sadly I only own my fantasy. And all the mistakes.**

* * *

><p>If it had not been a stupid idea to come to the PPV and stay backstage, it had certainly been stupid to watch that match.<p>

Slumped onto a chair only a few feet away from the small TV in his lover's lockerroon, Ted stared blankly at the screen ahead of him, wondering why THEY had a match, but he once again didn't. His black dress-shirt was slightly crumpled through the position he was sitting in -elbows resting on his thighs, head in his hands-, his hair still a little dishevelled from the 'Welcome'-kiss he had gotten from his boy.

Life certainly was not fair at the moment, well, career-wise at least. In the love-department it could not go any better. Something Cody proved once again seconds into the match when he placed his palms onto Ted's tense shoulders and started to rub them.

He knew the younger man suffered with him, understood his worries and doubts all too well, and he also knew what he was going to say next.

"Stop worrying so much, babe. It's only giving your pretty face nasty wrinkles."

The warm breath on his skin when Cody rested his chin on his shoulder gave him a surprisingly safe feeling, his body already relaxing at his lover's touch as he leaned back into the bare, hard chest of the brunette and his lips twitched up into a soft smile.

Cody always knew words to cheer him up, to soothe him, to take his mind off things. No matter how much he said, if his voice was low and hoarse or even and warm. And his fingers always knew where to find the knobs in his muscles, how hard to kneed, how soft to brush his tingling skin. Just like he always knew what Cody needed.

"It's just unfair." His voice was strained with emotions, followed up by a heavy sigh that carried the weight of the whole world as he let his head drop back into Cody's firm body.

The younger man retained his position, his hands slowly gliding up from the tense shoulders of the blond to his hair, fingertips starting to gently massage his scalp while he spoke.

"I know, babe. But your time will come. Just a li'l later. But it will come... and you'll show the world how fucking priceless you really are."

He spoke in a tone that resembled sincerity and calm, words that sounded more like knowledge than a prediction, and it was enough to make the blonde's heart swell in pride. If no one believed in him, Cody still would. If no one gave him a shot, Cody still would. Cody would always be there. And that was a fact as well, not just a prediction.

They both heard the bell ring and break the comfortable silence they had enjoyed for a few minutes, the brunette instantly feeling Ted's muscles tense up again. He knew what to do, he always knew. It was what made them so perfect for each other.

Leaning forward to brush his cinnamon-flavored lips over the blonde's cheek, he gave his shoulders a soft, assuring squeeze.

"I've got a match to lose. But I promise you that -when I'm back again- you can take care of me and my wounds... every... way... you... want."

He punctuated each of those last few words with a kiss to Ted's slowly heating cheeks before quickly retreating from the disappointed groaning form of his lover and grabbing his mask and his jacket. He'd have to multi-task again today, putting it all on while running to his destination called 'Gorilla', but the lustful look Ted sent him and the warning "You're on" made it all worth it.

Seeing Ted forgetting was all worth it. If only it was just for a few minutes.

He knew Ted did not envy him for getting the push he had so much wanted for himself, knew his devoted boyfriend was not jealous of him. He was only disappointed with the situation he was in, not understanding how three commentators got more in-ring time than he did after literally putting his life on the line for so many years already now. Not that he hated them for it. He only hated them damn writers. And Cody knew it, and understood. And he had vowed to himself that he would get Ted through it. Doing everything he needed to do.

* * *

><p>Three hours later, both sweaty and gasping for breath, he had managed to get Ted's mind completely off the topic. His head was resting on the blonde's chest, heart-beat slowly turning back to normal, lips curled up in a content, sated smile as he felt the last of Ted's seed dribble down his thighs, his lover's twitching length still seated deep inside of him.<p>

With the way the two of them knew each other, they could go on for hours staying close to explosion but never tipping over the edge, but tonight he had willed himself to go with Ted's pace. Hard, unforgiving and quick. Just the way he knew the older man needed it in such situations. They had been silent except the heavy groans and kitten-like mewls spilling from their lips, Ted's possessiveness and his insecurities showing in the way he had gripped him and held him, sure to leave bruises on his sensitive skin.

But he did not mind. He never did. Knowing all too well that it never was Ted's intention to hurt him, ever.

Hearing Ted's shaky breathing steady and feeling his heart-beat returning to normal, Cody risked a glance up at the features of his sated lover, finding the blonde's lids closed and his forehead wrinkled in concentration, lips still slightly parted to get a better air-access, but they were drawn into a deep frown. Instinctively he knew what the other had on his mind again, but before he could say a word, Ted already spoke.

"If I get released this month... will you still stay?"

He was not surprised by the question, the older man often enough having voiced his concerns especially since the downward-spiral had started, but he was slightly startled the blond choose such a moment to ask.

As if Ted could see it behind closed lids, Cody shook his head with a heavy sigh before crawling up until he was face-to-face with him and able to press their lips together.

"You know I won't leave you. No matter what comes."

Ted's lids fluttered open at those words, though the concern and worry was still written all over his features as he opened his lips to reply.

"But..."

He was silenced by soft lips upon his again, Cody humming a vehement 'No' into their kiss as he squeezed his lover's waist with his thigh.

"Never. You want me to prove it again that I'm yours forever?"

The teasing smirk and the warm sparkle in Cody's eyes made Ted finally give in to his urge, a small laugh escaping him as he shook his head and wrapped his arms around the younger man in his lap. Of course he knew the brunette would never leave him. They were bonded. Made for each other. Had vowed to each other. And even though he often feared it, he knew -in his heart and his mind- the younger man would always be there for him. It did not keep him from wanting to hear it every now and then. More so ever since he felt so empty and frustrated.

"If you prove it to me like THAT each time I'm down... I think you should become used to my grumpy, pouting, whiny self."

They both chuckled at that, Cody kissing his lover again with such a warmth and gentleness that it instantly made the blond melt and his worries fade.

And while Cody pulled back to rest his head on Ted's chest once more -the steady heart-beat lulling him in like nothing else-, he mumbled the few words he could already repeat in his dreams.

"Your time will come."

And Ted believed him, like he always did.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make my Codiasi-bunnies all smiles :)<strong>

**PS: Don'T forget to check out the new Chap of 'SmutFest' and vote again for the poll. Now that three choices got eliminated (since already written), the results changed again.**


End file.
